


Merry Fistmas

by SadieIRL



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Eggnog, F/F, Hair-pulling, Improvised Sex Toys, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 20:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadieIRL/pseuds/SadieIRL
Summary: What may have started as an innocent kiss under the mistletoe gets festive when Bismuth and Jasper take things to the forge...





	Merry Fistmas

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my gift to you of...a smutty fanfic! It's a bit of a sequel to Dumbbells if you will, however, you do not need to have read Dumbbells to understand this one. It's two gems fucking - what's there to understand? 
> 
> Kudos and comments always appreciated. :) 
> 
> I personally celebrate Christmas, so that's the holiday I decided to base this around, but wherever you are and whichever holiday you observe this season, I send warm wishes and hope your holiday season is festive and happy. :)

** Merry Fistmas **

                Bismuth put a hand to her chin as she studied the Christmas tree with its colorful lights and decorations.  “And why is it again you decorate a dead tree in your house?” 

                “Duh, because it’s Christmas,” Amethyst said before stuffing a cookie in her mouth.

                “Well, it will be soon,” Steven told her.  He motioned for the large gem to bend close to him and then put a Santa hat on top of her rainbow dreadlocks.  “Perfect.  You look festive now.  In a few days, we’ll have a huge meal and exchange presents…it’ll be fun!”

                “Hm…”  Bismuth stood in the entrance to the kitchen, watching as Garnet and Peridot baked cookies.  She wasn’t a fan of eating, but the sugary goods at least smelled delicious.

                “Nyeh heh heh – I’ve found the perfect ratio of green sprinkles to red to make my cookies undeniably the most esthetically pleasing and therefore, most festive,” Peridot boasted as she proudly looked at the tray of sweets she’d decorated.  She looked at Garnet and was given a thumbs up of approval.

                Amethyst shrugged.  “Eh, it’ll make a poop in the end.”

                “You will do no such thing with my cookies!”

                Bismuth felt someone’s presence beside her and looked over to see long, pale hair, striped skin and a body rippling with muscles.  Jasper gave her a glance before addressing Garnet.  “I found another corruption.” 

                Garnet took the gem and bubbled it, sending it off with a tap.  “Thank you, Jasper.  You’ve been most helpful.”

                “Oh my gosh,” Steven breathed happily.  “You two are under the mistletoe.”

                Both gems in the doorway looked up at the green plant with white berries hanging down from a red ribbon.  Jasper’s eyes narrowed at Steven.  “So?”

                “So, you’re supposed to kiss,” he explained. 

                “Why?”  Bismuth asked. 

                “Because it’s tradition and it’s part of the festivities.” 

                Bismuth nodded and leaned in so she could press her lips against Jasper’s, but quickly found herself on the floor having been punched.  “Huh?” 

                Jasper stared down at her dangerously.  “You didn’t ASK!”

                How could she have forgotten?  Quartz warriors were proud and wouldn’t allow something like this unless their opponent was worthy.  In fact, asking permission was the right thing to do no matter what kind of gem she was trying to kiss.  Bismuth got to her feet, stood in front of Jasper and remembered the steps to asking for quartzes.  First, she punched Jasper’s shoulder then ran a hand down her silky mane and her neck as was tradition.  The large gem kept her eyes narrowed as though thinking about whether to accept the challenge…and therefore the kiss…or possibly more.  After all, Jasper had said last time she was going to kick Bismuth’s ass and then claim it.  Jasper grinned, showing off those perfect white teeth then stroked the other gem’s rainbow hair telling her it was okay to fight for the opportunity to kiss her…and whatever she may want beyond that.  Then, without warning, Bismuth felt a shock of pain through her head as Jasper hit it with her own.  It was okay, the smaller gem knew exactly how to subdue this behemoth, but before she could her arm was grabbed and she was thrown into the kitchen table. 

                “Ah!  My cookies, you clods!”  Peridot shouted as they all went flying into the air and landing haphazardly around the floor. 

                Bismuth regained her composure and charged at Jasper, punching her with enough force to send her sliding across the floor, but still standing and unharmed.  _No good_ , she thought, _I have to get to her neck._ If she could bite Jasper’s neck and hold on, the quartz would go down.  As if knowing her strategy, Jasper grabbed a scarf from a peg on the wall and wrapped it around her neck.  Bismuth growled; this had just gotten exponentially harder.  She formed her hand into a hammer and charged again.  Jasper blocked her attack, grabbed her arm and flung her into the stairs, cracking several of them. 

                “Stop this, right now!”  Pearl demanded.  “You’re wrecking the…”

                Bismuth shook her head and barreled at Jasper punching her hard enough to send her right through the bathroom door.  

“My think chamber!”  Peridot sank to her knees, crushing several cookies under them. 

“You two, honestly, stop…” Pearl was shoved out of the way just before Jasper spin-dashed across the living room, breaking the coffee table and pinning Bismuth against a wall. 

                “Amethyst, say something!”  Pearl pleaded, almost desperate.

                The small purple gem was sitting on the floor, having stripped the tree of its popcorn garland and was eating it, string, glitter and all.  “Go, sis!  Kick her ass!” 

                “I’m gonna do more than that to it!”  Jasper grinned, enjoying the sight of Bismuth struggling to try and get to her neck.  She quickly turned her around and got her in a headlock, her chin resting against that rainbow hair.  “Give up yet?” 

                “No…” Bismuth croaked as Jasper’s arm was practically crushing her voice box. 

                “Guys…this isn’t how mistletoe works…” Steven said, his voice tinged with disappointment.

                “Works for me!”  Jasper proclaimed, picking up Bismuth and body-slamming her into the floor causing a crater in the hardwood.  She pressed her body against the other gem, smirking as Bismuth tried in vain to escape.  “Concede?” 

                Bismuth considered the alternatives…there weren’t any.  In this instance, Jasper had won the match fair and square.  “Fine…I’m your bitch.”

                Garnet finally spoke.  “If you two are going to do that, might I suggest taking it to the gym again?  And please wash the dumbbells this time…”

                Jasper chuckled as she got up, donning the Santa hat that had fallen to the floor.  She unwound the fabric ribbon from the tree, took a rather large ornament, two sets of bells that were stuck to the window with suction cups and a long plastic candy cane that was propped up against the wall.  She swiped a spatula that was on the kitchen floor and the mistletoe that hung in the entrance, which she tied to the Santa hat.  At the last minute, she gave a chuckle as she picked up the egg nog from the counter.  Jasper then put the ribbon around her prize’s neck.  “Come on, Bitch-muth.”

                “What next?”  Pearl asked.  “Are you going to steal our jing-tinglers?  Our Who-whoobas?  Our great big electro-Who cardio schnucks?!” 

                “I don’t know what any of that is…” Jasper started. 

                “They aren’t real items…” Garnet interjected. 

                “But it sounds kinky…” Jasper finished.  She stepped on the warp pad, pulled Bismuth up beside her and in a flash they were in the forge.  A huge grin spread across her face as she spotted the anvil in the center of the large area.  Everything was illuminated by the glow of molten lava and the heat was welcoming. 

Bismuth was guided over to the anvil and instructed to sit down.  She growled deep in her throat, but supposed this was how Jasper felt last time when Bismuth had been the dominant party.

                Jasper placed the pilfered items off to the side and undid the ribbon, looping it behind the rainbow gem’s neck and pulling her so close, Bismuth could smell the spiciness of her breath as though she’d been drinking mulled cider.  She could feel the heat from Jasper’s lips and made a move to kiss her, but found those orange fingers pressed against her mouth.  “Oh, you don’t get that yet…if at all.”  She pulled away and her eyes scanned Bismuth’s body.  “Phase off your clothes.”

                The blacksmith took a moment, closing her eyes to prepare herself.  No one usually saw her without clothes – even when she and Jasper had been together before, the soldier hadn’t really seen anything, only felt.  Memories of that tryst in the gym filled Bismuth’s mind…perhaps Jasper gave it as well as she took it.  Her clothing disappeared and she sat there unashamed of her frame.  She was muscular – bulkier than Jasper – but her breasts were larger, her nipples a dark gray-blue and already puckered in arousal as she anticipated whatever Jasper had in store for her. 

                The large quartz stood before her for a minute, eyes studying Bismuth’s body as if thinking about how she wanted to proceed.  Then, she grinned as she wrapped the ribbon around her, crossing over her chest, looping around the back and tied her hands together. 

                “Wait…hey…I thought tying up wasn’t allowed!” 

                Jasper’s fingers ran through the other gem’s dreads.  “No, it’s not against our rules, it’s just humiliating – to quartz warriors.  But you, my bitch, are neither…”

                “I swear to the Diamonds, next time I beat y…”  Bismuth found the shiny ornament shoved in her mouth and looked at Jasper in annoyance.  Unfortunately, the rules of the mating battle did state that she was simply to allow whatever the winner wanted.  Her eyes fell on the giant candy cane propped up against the anvil and was trying to decide if this was hot or terrifying when she felt Jasper’s tongue against her nipple, lapping at it gently at first sending shivers across her body.  A large red hand kneaded Bismuth’s other breast, the roughness of her palm contrasting the sensitive flesh caused the blacksmith to moan.  Jasper’s other hand reached around, stroking her back and quickly giving her bound hands a squeeze as if to tell her she intended no harm.  Humiliation, apparently, but not harm.  Then, any gentle caresses ended as Jasper moved her hand to Bismuth’s thick thigh and squeezed as she sucked on her nipple aggressively, taking it deep into her mouth and working her tongue against it. 

                Bismuth pulled at the ribbon, eager to touch her, to hold her, to take out the ornament from her mouth and talk to her, but she was completely at Jasper’s mercy.  As that mouth moved up to her neck and she felt the soldier’s teeth digging in, Bismuth tilted her head back in pleasure.  Is this what it had felt like for the quartz?  If so, the rainbow gem understood why she’d gone down…it was hard to resist and she sighed around the ball in her mouth as she surrendered. 

                Jasper grabbed Bismuth’s legs and moved her so she was lying down on the anvil.  Her fingers ran softly across her neatly trimmed pubic hair, which grew in spirals of different colors and seemed to shimmer in the light.  She could already see drops of slick escaping from the other gem’s opening.  “Doesn’t take much, does it?”  It hadn’t taken much for her either, as she could feel the crotch of her uniform soaking with her own juices.  To see this other gem, bound and gagged, her dark eyes begging Jasper to dominate her…it caused a familiar tingling between her legs.  Jasper nudged Bismuth’s lower lips apart with her tongue, tasting her arousal, sucking briefly on her clit, hearing her moan deeply.  She circled the other gem’s nub of flesh, leaving the soaking prize below it untouched…for now.  The quartz continued until she heard a strangled cry of release and felt Bismuths’ body shudder.

                Licking her lips before crawling up on top of her, Jasper’s finger traced the outline of the rainbow gem embedded in Bismuth’s chest and heard her whimper.  She let her tongue circle one of those plump nipples again gently as to not over-stimulate her so soon after climax, but she was definitely not done.  Jasper fixed one of the suction cups to Bismuth’s breast, covering her nipple like a festive pasty, her fingers brushing against the bells causing them to jingle lightly.  She proceeded to do the same thing to her other breast before flipping her over onto her stomach and running a hand down her back.  “Draw your knees in.” 

                It took a bit of maneuvering, but Bismuth tucked her knees under her, so her cheek was pressed against the anvil and her ass was in the air.  A large hand grabbed one of her butt cheeks, kneading the flesh and then slapped against it aggressively, but not so hard it was painful.  The next slap, however, make her jolt with the sheer force of Jasper’s hand colliding with her ass.  “What was it you’re going to do next time you beat me?   You think there will be a next time?”  A hand slid down her thigh, back up and – SMACK – once again spanked her with great force.  “I was the general of Yellow Diamond’s army.  Last time was a fluke…a mistake on my part, leaving my neck exposed like that.  There will not be a next time, you got that?”  Bismuth nodded and received another strike against her rear.  “I CAN’T HEAR YOU!”

                Bismuth growled and bit down hard, crumpling the ornament, which was made of plastic and not glass – thankfully – before spitting it out.  “Yes, General!”

                Jasper grabbed a fistful of the blacksmith’s rainbow hair, pulling her head back.  “I didn’t say you could get rid of that.”  She bent down and picked up the spatula.  “I was going to beat your ass with this…but…”  She stuck the item between Bismuth’s teeth and tied a couple of her dreads around it to keep it in place. 

                “Ah haght ooo…” Bismuth said around the makeshift bit.

                “Oh, you know that’s not true.”  Jasper ripped the top off the egg nog, taking a long drink before dipping the end of the giant candy cane in it. 

                “Ohatter ooo gunnna ooo iih aat?” 

                “What do you think?”  Jasper rubbed the creamy end of the plastic decoration between Bismuth’s pussy, up to her opening and then past it to the tight hole between her cheeks. 

                “Eeahhy?” 

                “Yes, really.” 

                _Yeah, just remember if she wins you become her bitch, so…good luck with that_ , Amethyst’s voice from before echoed in Bismuth’s head.  Now, she understood why the smaller quartz had warned her as she felt the unfamiliar object slowly penetrating her ass.  “Ohttid ah oo oo ooo?”

                “You lost the fight…oh, and you fucked me with a dumbbell.  I figure this is just as kinky.” 

                “Ih ih ayyy eeeyon iingy…”

                Jasper cackled.  “You’re right, this _is_ way beyond kinky.” 

                “Ah haght ooo…”

                “You love me.” 

                “Yeaaaah…”  If not love, they at least liked and respected each other and it wasn’t as if Jasper was being cruel.  On the contrary, she was being surprisingly gentle and while uncomfortable at first, Bismuth found herself enjoying the feeling of the candy cane being moved slowly in and out of her tight ass.  She shuddered in pleasure; she’d never allowed this before but she was definitely enjoying it.  Though, she could feel the walls of her pussy contract as what she really wanted was something to fill that.  She felt Jasper’s presence beside her and a couple of fingers sliding across her clit, teasing it with a circular motion.  Her cheeks clenched around the plastic decoration as she moaned through the spatula.  “Aspeh…” 

                “Stars, you’re practically gushing.”  Jasper pulled the candy cane out, discarding it on the floor with a clatter.  She leaned in close to Bismuth’s hair, dropping her voice to a whisper.  “You ready for me? 

                Bismuth nodded.  “Uh-huh…”  She expected Jasper to tell her to beg, but instead, she was flipped over onto her back, the bells at her nipples jingling. 

                The quartz grinned, white teeth flashing.  “Time to deck your halls, then.”  Jasper phased off her uniform, standing there naked before Bismuth, muscles rippling beneath her banded skin, nipples erect from arousal and only allowed a glimpse of her natural parts before shape shifting a cock impressively thick as the candy cane had been.  Her body showed how ready it was as that striped member was already engorged, a drop of precum glistening at the red tip.  She stealthily climbed up on the anvil and moved the new addition to her body against the blacksmith’s warm slickness before slowly easing herself inside that dripping hole.  Jasper moved onto her knees, supporting Bismuth’s ankles on her shoulders and thrust further into her, picking up speed as waves of pleasure undulated through her.  Her fingers dug into the rainbow gem’s hips, pulling them against her, their bodies colliding with sloppy, wet sounds.  Bismuth’s walls squeezed against Jasper as a guttural sound escaped her throat.  She writhed under the warrior as though unsure of what to do; she bucked her hips wildly as she was pounded, her breasts bouncing, the bells jingling almost angrily.  Jasper was trying to hold on as long as possible, but the balls she’d shape shifted were heavy and Bismuth’s entrance was so hot and tight.  One more squeeze of those wet walls and she clenched her teeth together, throwing her head back as she squirted deep inside Bismuth.  The rainbow gem’s body shuddered as she moaned deeply, squirting across Jasper’s legs, splattering the anvil in her juices. 

                Jasper collapsed on top of her for a moment, regaining her composure before sliding off the anvil and helping Bismuth sit up.  The soldier pulled at the ribbon, undoing the bow around her wrists, freeing her.   The blacksmith gem removed the ribbon, undid her hair from the spatula, tossing it on the floor and rolled her eyes as she removed the suction cups from her nipples with a pop.  “I don’t know about you, but I’m all sticky and sore and need a soak.”  Bismuth headed toward one of the lava pools.  “You coming?” 

                Jasper laughed, phasing back to her female parts and unwinding the scarf from her neck.  “I already did, babe…so did you.”  She joined Bismuth, lowering her body into the searing hot molten rock, sighing as it comforted her.  She sat next to the rainbow gem, their arms practically touching. 

                Bismuth placed a hand on Jasper’s shoulder and smiled when their eyes met.  “You’re still wearing the hat…and we’re under the mistletoe…”

                Jasper’s eyes looked upwards for a second then she returned the smile before gently pressing her lips against the other gem’s, giving her the kiss she’d initially wanted.

~Fin~


End file.
